


Calm Journey

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Calm Lands, Contemplation, Journey Postponed, Other, alone time, break - Freeform, downtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little snippet of calmness in an up to now turbulent journey. Lulu enjoys as well as dreads it.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Journey

The warm night embraced the Calm Lands, the winds gently rustling through the grass. Lulu took a deep breath, inhaling the scents of the chocobos nearby, and the few flowers that bloomed on these otherwise quite barren lands. She had been having a rather rough night up to this point, so she was grateful to catch her breath a little just by coming outside here and getting a little distraction from her troubling dreams. She had brought her doll with her, which was more as a comforting thought than for defending reasons really. She had her magic to defend herself from any fiends roaming on the lands. Lulu wasn’t the most powerful of black mages, but she still knew well enough she was quite able to handle herself.

The pilgrimage was taking its toll on all of them. They had entered the Calm Lands quite some time ago, but Yuna seemed entirely undecided on whether or not she wanted to travel on. Lulu had seen that Yuna still was determined to ease the suffering of Spira, but she was undecided on how it would happen. That was something that Lulu deemed worrying enough to not continue the journey until Yuna had settled down again. They spent the days battling fiends on the Calm Lands to improve on their skills, and they had indeed become stronger as a group and as individuals. But it wouldn’t be enough to beat Sin.

“Seems like it is only the two of us out here, huh.” Lulu looked down on her Cactuar doll. It was one that amplified her magic by a rather large margin. “It’s the third pilgrimage I am on. I don’t think I can go on like that one more time. I have grown too attached to too many of the summoners, and none of them made it to Zanarkand. Some guardian I am. I should have been able to guard Master Zeke until the end, but, well, it was his decision that he wouldn’t see it through. I wonder… I wonder what would have happened if we actually had made it to Zanarkand, to obtain the Final Aeon.”

She was blaming herself, Lulu knew that. She was just holding herself accountable that she hadn’t been a better guardian to Summoner Zeke, but in reality, she couldn’t have done much against it. There had been a very clear determination in Summoner Zeke’s mind, which had been fairly obvious from the moment on he had gathered his wits after entering the Calm Lands. Lulu had been disappointed that her second pilgrimage had come to an end here, too, so she was all the more nervous about the fact that Yuna was indecisive at such a critical point in her journey.

But there wasn’t much she could do to sway Yuna one way or the other. It would have felt like cheating if she had tried to persuade Yuna into continuing across Mount Gagazet without resolving her worries first. Lulu sat down in the short grass, gazing up into the skies above. The night was filled with countless stars, and here and there, she believed to see a shooting star. Maybe, it was just a movement in the corner of her eye fooling her into believing that, though.

Maybe, she should scout ahead and see for herself how hard it would be to go across Mount Gagazet? Lulu pondered the thought only very briefly, though. She would have been mad if she had tried to do that on her own accord, without watching out for the Ronso. Adding to this trouble, there still was the question of how the Ronso would view them, after they had been branded traitors to Yevon and its traditions.

“We will have to sway them.” Lulu shook her head and hugged her doll to her chest. “We won’t be given any other options. And I don’t want to see yet another summoner fail. Yuna has it in her to defeat Sin. I’m sure of it. But we will have to help her in any way possible. That is our duty as her guardians.”


End file.
